The Casey's Little World series!
by Casey Crystal
Summary: Hi! My name is Casey, and welcome to my little world, where I've trapped the wonderful cast of Final Fantasy VII...
1. chapter 1

  
  
  
disclaimer: yada yada yada....these charactors don't belong to me. They all belong to Squaresoft, except for myself, Kari and Pyro (my enemy).   
  
  
My world: ok, here's the concept of my world, I have a habit of daydreaming, so people say I go into my own little world. confused? me too.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
Setying: Casey's sitting crossed legged in her chair throwing darts at a picture of Pyro while everyone else is hiding out on the other side of her throne room.  
  
  
Casey: I'm bored. *throws another dart at Pyro's picture hanging on the wall*  
  
Tseng: I think she's getting in a rut, don't you say?  
  
Elana: *gazes at Tseng* uh huh....  
  
Cloud: Shhhh, you two! At least she's occupied and not taking her boredom out on us, and I'd prefer to keep it that way.  
  
Aeris: Casey? Are you feeling alright?  
  
Casey: I need more darts....Vincent! Get me more darts! * looks over and notices the charactors sitting around doing nothing* Why aren't you guys doing anything?  
  
Vincent: *gets up reluctently and looks for more darts*  
  
Pyro: *enters Casey's world* A little bossy, don't you think, Casey?  
  
Casey: *points* You! What are you doing here? I didn't invite you into my world!  
  
Yuffie: Hey leave him alone! He hasn't done anything!  
  
Reno: *looks around the room humming quietly* Yuffie liiiiiikes Pyyyyro! Yuffie liiiiikes Pyyyyro!  
  
Casey: *stands up* What are you doing here?  
  
Pyro: If you must know, I've come here to take over this world.  
  
All except Pyro: WHAT?  
  
Casey: *crosses her arms and smiles* Oh really? And how are you planning to do that?  
  
Barret: *whispers* She's smiling. This can't be good.  
  
Pyro: I bought this world. *waves at Casey dismissively* You may leave now.  
  
Casey: Yeah, right!  
  
Pyro: It's true. *holds up deed*  
  
Reno: *looks at the others* Does this mean we belong to him?  
  
Casey: *gasps* You can't do that! You need laywers, or someone from the government to do that! And I know for a fact that there aren't any because Kari blew them all up, meaning she was put in charge! Kari would never do that!  
  
Pyro: Oh, but she did!   
  
Casey: *sputters* How?  
  
Pyro: Very simple! Just pour a certain potion in her drink, and she'll follow my orders! *snaps fingers* Rude, Sephiroth, Cloud, escort Miss Casey out, would you?  
  
Casey: *screams as Rude, Sephiroth and Cloud grab her and begin dragging her away* Traiters!  
  
Cloud: *whispers* Sorry Casey, but we belong to him now. *They throw her out and lock the entrance*  
  
Cid: Hey! Now we don't have to put up with Casey anymore!  
  
Pyro: *sits down in 'his' throne* This is more like it.  
  
Vincent: *shows up with a bucket of darts in hand and looks around, confused* What happened?  
  
Pyro: *snaps fingers* Vincent! I want you to take down all the darts on the wall along with that ruined picture, and put up a large poster of me. Aeris and Tifa, take down all these blue decorations and replace them with red ones.  
  
Tifa: But blue is Casey's favorite color!  
  
Pyro: All the more reason to take them down. And when you do, burn them. Red's MY favorite color.  
  
Tifa and Aeris: *reluctently take down anything that's blue (and that's a lot) while Vincent comes in with an enormous poster and a large ladder to put it up*  
  
Cid: Wait a minute, Casey never treated us like this! You're abusing your rights!  
  
Pyro: As this owner, no King! As the King of Pyro's World, I can do anything I like and there's nothing you can do!  
  
Reno: *whispers to Elana, Rude and Tseng* What can we do to stop this guy? Why don't we control him like we did to Casey?  
  
Tseng: One problem, there is NO way to control him. He doesn't have any easy weaknesses like Casey did. The only way we did control her was getting Rufus to tell her what to do, and we always bribed him to, which was never easy.  
  
Pyro: *points at Turks* You! I want you to take off this horrid blue carpet and paint it red.  
  
Elana: *yelling* I'm not moving!  
  
Pyro: Do you want to be kicked out to? Away from your Tseng?  
  
Elana: *gulps and grabs the paint*  
  
Reno: Is it me or am I beginning to miss Casey?  
________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
  
This is only part 1. I'm not sure if anything will come after part 2. Please review and tell me what you think.  
  
Again, I belong to myself, Kari belongs to herself, and Pyro to his horrid, rotten, backstabbing, unfair, greedy self. The other charactors belong to Squaresoft.  
  
  
  
casey@chaos-theory.com 


	2. chapter 2

MY WORLD - ch 2  
  
  
disclaimer: everyone in this story (EXCEPT for me, Kari and Pyro) belong to Squaresoft, meaning this story cannot be used for profit =(  
  
  
MY WORLD: again, this is the concept of "my world". I like to daydream, a lot. So when I do that, people say I go into my own little world. And so I've decided to make these stories where I've trapped the FF7 gang in my little world.  
  
lol. this isn't exactly the greatest idea, but school starts tomorrow so let me enjoy my last day of freedom. :p  
________________________________________________________________________________________  
Casey: *banging on the entrance angrily* PYRO! IF YOU DON'T LET ME IN, I'LL MAKE YOUR LIFE WORSE THAN IT ALREADY IS, YOU HEAR ME?  
  
Kari: *shows up and speaks like she's in a trance* Hello-Casey.-What-is-wrong?  
  
Casey: Kari! Thank Sephiroth you've showed up! I need my world back!  
  
Kari: But-King-Pyro-owns-this-world.-You-must-be-mistaken.  
  
Casey: Oh no! You're still under his spell! Snap out of it! *shakes Kari*  
  
Kari: *mechanically pushed Casey away* Are-you-feeling-alright-Casey?  
  
Casey: I didn't want to have to do this, but *punches Kari so hard she's knocked to the ground* Now, are you feeling better?  
  
Kari: *stands up and glares at Casey* Why did you hit me? And why am I standing right outside your world? Is something wrong?  
  
Casey: *hugs Kari* You're ok! *stands back and takes a big breath* Pyro's drugged you and made you sell my world to him! Then he kicked me out and I don't know what he's doing in there! *shudder* He's probably changing everything in there!  
  
Kari: *glares at the door* Ooohh, I'm gonna kick his puny little-  
  
Casey: Wait, I've got a better idea....  
  
Later.....  
  
There's a knock on the door.  
  
Pyro: *snaps his fingers* Aeris, you go answer that.  
  
Aeris: *nods and gets up to answer the door*  
  
Reeve: Why does she have to do all the work? You're gonna wear her out.  
  
Pyro: That would be the POINT! She's Casey's favorite, so she's going to suffer.  
  
Reno: She's not Casey's ONLY favorite- *stops suddenly when Rufus covers his mouth.  
  
Aeris: It's Kari, sir.  
  
Pyro: Let her in.  
  
Kari: *steps in, and it takes all her strength not to scream and run out*  
  
The entire room has been redecorated. The carpet's been ripped up, painted red with yellow flames all over it, a large poster of Pyro, and everyone's wearing red, except for the ones who already wore that color, and Pyro, who seems to ever wear black.  
  
Pyro: It's about time you showed up. Did you bring over the papers that would make it official for Casey to never be allowed to come near here?  
  
Kari: Yes-King(ugh)-Pyro.-They're-right-here.  
  
Pyro: Gimme. *grabs the papers*  
  
Casey: Ah hah! *jumps through the open door proudly holding a bazooka* Drop the papers, Pyro!  
  
Reno: CASEY! *cheers*  
  
Casey: *pauses when she notices the room* AHHHHHH! What did you do!  
  
Pyro: I redecorated! What does it look like?  
  
Elana: It looks like ****.  
  
Pyro: You can't stop me now, Casey! I own this world, Kari's under my control, so why don't you stop pestering me?  
  
Tifa: What's wrong with your own home?  
  
Pyro: *sheepishly* I burnt it last week. I need a new one.  
  
Casey: Kari! Tell Pyro to give my world back!  
  
Pyro: *laughs evily* BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *takes a long breath* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...  
  
Kari: Sorry Pyro, but you're going to have to give this world back to Casey. Your refund check's in the mail.  
  
Pyro: *stops laughing* What? I don't even have a home for you to mail it to!  
  
Kari: Oh yes you do! I'm giving you a whole new land, those papers are actually proof of ownership.  
  
Pyro: *looks at the papers* You're giving me this little chunk of land? It's almost as bad as my last home!  
  
Kari: Yeah well, that's what you get for drugging me. Just be thankful I'm not making you fix your old place.  
  
Yuffie: But he wasn't doing anything wrong! He didn't treat us bad!  
  
Kari: *looks at Yuffie, then back to Pyro* And, she's going to be your property for now on. And if I hear about you treating her bad, or dumping her off on someone else, *she paused* you don't even wanna know what I'd do to you!  
  
Sephiroth: I do!  
  
Yuffie: *takes Pyro's arm* We're going to have so much fun!  
  
Pyro: *almost cries as Yuffie pulls him out the door*  
  
Everyone: *cheers*  
  
Reno: I hate to say it, but we owe you a lot, Kari!  
  
Casey: Yeah, is there anyway I can repay you Kari?  
  
Kari: Yep! *looks around the room, then walks out* FIX up this place, and quick!  
________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
yay! that was fun! I think I may continue with this. it's a lot more fun than writing sad stories. but I don't think Pyro's going to be too happy when he reads this.   
  
ohh well, my email addy is casey@chaos-theory.com if anyone needs to contact me, for some odd reason. hehehehe I've been having too much sugar today.  
  
  
  
  
anyways......reviews, anyone? 


	3. chapter 3

CASEY'S LITTLE WORLD - ch 3  
  
This is a resonse to "Pyro's Regenge - ch 1" I guess he didn't like what I did to him in my last chapter. Well, I'm VERY good when it comes to revenge! I'm making this up as I go along so lets see how it turns up!  
  
Disclaimer: They're not mine, execpt for me, Pyro, and Kari, and woever works in Kari's building. Lily and Lila are two other people that neither Squaresoft nor I own. They're their own owners (wow, what a weird sentence). Read Lily's stories, they're really cool! I hope they don't mine me mentioning them in this story. =)  
  
THE CONCEPT OF MY WORLD: I daydream, so people say I go into my "own little world" This is the last time I'm explaining it, hopefully.  
  
Thank you very much, please sit back, and enjoy my sweet revenge.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Listen, everyone has a right to my opinion." --Madonna  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Setting: The room had been stripped of everything red, and the people were in the process of returning blue decorations. Far in a corner, Casey clung onto Rufus's arm staring at nothing in particullar. Pyro's sudden attack had been a major blow to her ego, and she didn't feel like doing anything.  
  
Cloud: *carries a chair in* Whew I'm tired!  
  
Aeris: Just be thankful Casey revived us. Now we're doing this as a thank you so trying to save us from Pyro.  
  
Elana: Speak for yourselves! I'm only helping because if I didn't, I'd have to be the one consoling her.  
  
Reno: I'm just happy Pyro took Tseng, *he ducked the sizzors thrown at him by Elana* Rude, Tifa, RedXIII and Cid instead of me. Not to mention being stuck with Yuffie.  
  
Elana: Well, I'm not putting up with this. *marches up to Casey*  
  
Casey: *her grip on Rufus tightens when she notices Elana storming up to her*  
  
Elana: Yo boss, I've got a few complaints! First of all, how come you let Pyro take Tseng away, and then you revived the wimps! And now you're just a wimpering blob, and there's no more order here.  
  
Sephiroth: Oh yes there is *all heads turn to see Sephy sitting comfortably in Casey's throne* Until she gets better, I'm leading everyone. *holds up sword (I can't remember it's name, sue me)* Any objections?  
  
Elana: Yeah, why are you sitting around, watching a stupid tv show when we could be out there kicking Pyro's ***?  
  
Sephiroth: It's not a stupid tv show! It's just getting at the best part, where Lila and Lily are getting in a huge fight! I wanna see who's gonna win on this episode!  
  
Elana: *grabs the remote and turns the tv off* The good guy always win, haven't you learned that by now?  
  
Sephiroth: (sheepishly) Yeah but I can't tell who's the good one.  
  
Cloud: Wasn't Lily the good one?  
  
Reno: Isn't it Lila?  
  
Barret: They're both evil, ok? Now I think we should be doing a lot more than sitting around on our ****ing butts and start working up a plan. I'm not a fan of everyone Pyro took, but without them, we've got a lot more work to do, ok?  
  
Elana: Let's do it!  
  
Cloud: Yeah!  
  
Rufus: Uhh, guys? *they look to see Rufus, still held back by Casey, who still didn't seem to know what was going on, or even care*  
  
Aeris: He can't help. He's gotta stay with Casey.  
  
Elana: You stay too. You're also her favorite, and no one needs a goody two shoes in our group.  
  
Aeris: Hey, I can fight!  
  
Sephiroth: *grins* Not against me you can't.  
  
Cloud: He's got you there. Stay and help Rufus take care of Casey. Besides, I think Rufus would spilt once Casey's grip loosened up.  
  
Rufus: You guys think I'm so low that I'd desert my #1 fan when she's in a moment of need.  
  
Everyone else but Rufus and Casey* Yes.  
  
Rufus: Weeell, maybe for a second.....  
  
Everyone but Aeris, Casey, Rufus: *leaves to go to Pyro's castle.  
  
Inside Pyro's Castle......  
  
Pyro: And I want this room repainted red too.  
  
Cid: But this castle was built about a ****ing week ago! The walls don't need any more paint!  
  
Pyro: I said do it! Casey's been letting you go soft.  
  
Yuffie: *runs up* There's some kind of commotion going on outside!  
  
Pyro: What? *runs to the entrance and opens the door* Yeeeees?  
  
Elana: *socks him in the nose and walks in the door, with everyone else following*  
  
Pyro: *is sitting on his butt holding his bleeding nose* What are you doing here?  
  
Sephiroth: Oh goody, a playmate! *kicks Pyro across the room, knocking him unconscious*  
  
RedXIII: What are you people doing here? Have you come to save us?  
  
Sephiroth: *kneels down and peers at Pyro, speaking like one of those scary doctor people* Veeery intresting. A simple case of insanity. I shall fix zee problem. *holds up sword*  
  
Tifa: No don't! No lobotomies today, alright? You can play doctor later. *drags Sephy away*  
  
Cid: *walks in the room, holding a red paint can* Bout time! I was wondering when I would get out of this dump.  
  
Barret: Now let's get the materia and boot it out of here. This place is giving me the freakies.  
  
Elana: And why do we want the materia? It's the cause of this mess!  
  
Vincent: Think about it. A deranged power freak who's obsessed with fire with that materia in his hands.  
  
Elana: Good point. Let's get it.  
  
Back at Casey's World  
  
Rufus: *is trying to loosen Casey's grip* Casey? You're cutting off my circulation.  
  
Casey: Oh, sorry. *lets go of his arm and grabs his hand*  
  
Aeris: At least she's talking, and sort of coming back to her normal state.  
  
Rufus: Normal? Casey? She's never normal, but she's not back to her regular self, not yet. Watch.......Casey, I'm sorry to say, but the internet has closed down for good. It's been banned for life. I hope that's ok.  
  
Casey: Oh, that's nice.  
  
Aeris: Forgive me Casey. *smacks Casey on her cheek really hard, knocking Casey into Rufus*  
  
Casey: *holds her cheek* That hurt! *raises hand to hit Aeris but Rufus stopped her*  
  
Rufus: Calm down, she's not the enemy.  
  
Aeris: *nervously backs up*  
  
Casey: Wait a minute! Did everyone else head over to Pyro's? And without my permission?  
  
Rufus: *whispers to Aeris* She's baaaaaaaack.  
  
Casey: We've gotta help them! Grab your stuff! *picks up her crossbow, pauses and looks at Rufus saidly* What do you mean, the INTERNET?  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Butler: Umm, Miss President?  
  
Kari: *stops spinning around and around in her chair* Yes? Did you guys find a way to get my materia back?  
  
Butler: No, not yet *ducks the stapler she threw at him* But we've got news. Bad news.  
  
Kari: What happened? Did the internet shut down?  
  
Butler: No, we've discovered that Casey's people have entered Pyro's castle, and Casey's on her way to help.  
  
Kari: And the problem is.....? *picks up another stapler, an eager look on her face*  
  
Butler: This won't be your average argument. We've bugged Casey's castle quite a while ago, and we've discovered that this is going to be a full out war.  
  
Kari: You bugged Casey's world?  
  
Butler: *face goes red* Uhh, yes Miss President. *prepares to duck from the next object hurled at him* Do you want us to remove it?  
  
Kari: *laughs* No! I can't believe you didn't let me in on this!  
  
Butler: Uhh, the full out war, Kari?  
  
Kari: Oh, yes yes, whatever. *leaves*  
  
At Pyro's Castle...  
  
Everyone: *turns to the door as they hear footsteps*  
  
Casey: *walks in with Rufus and Aeris following* What are you guys doing?  
  
Sephiroth: We've taken over the castle! Pyro's unconscious, thanks to yours truly, and we're just looking for the materia, but we can't find it.  
  
Aeris: You're looking for a red materia, in a castle where pretty much EVERYTHING is red?  
  
Tifa: Umm, yeah. That's it.  
  
Pyro: *moans as he wakes up* I'll get you guys for this. Casey! So you decided to show up!  
  
Sephiroth: I still think he needs that lobotomy!  
  
Pyro: *stands up holding his head* You.....can't....get.....rid....of.....me....  
  
Casey: Oh just give up the diehard image. It's not you.  
  
Cid: Now where's the materia?  
  
Pyro: *pulls it out of his pocket* Right here!  
  
Sephiroth: Of course! His pocket! Why didn't anyone check there?  
  
Tifa: Who would've wanted to???  
  
Barret: Umm, that's not the problem here.....  
  
Pyro: *laughs and begins to concentrate on the materia* No one can stop me!  
  
Cid: Oh **** *holds bucket of paint in front of him as a ray comes towards him*  
  
*The bucket explodes, sending black paint all over the room, covering everyone and everything*  
  
Pyro: I said I wanted that room red! *blasts another ray at Cid, but he missed and hit a window*  
  
Everyone else: *hides behind any object they could find*  
  
Pyro: *laughs like a mad man* You can run but you can't hide! *blasts a couch, creating a cloud of smooke and feathers from the pillows. When the dust dies down Casey stands up proudly*  
  
Pyro: What are you doing? You can't stop me!  
  
Casey: Oh, but I can! You see, I've brought the Ultimate Water Blaster materia! *blasts the materia at Pyro, sending him against the wall*  
  
Pyro and Casey: *begin sending blasts of water and fire at each other, causing all kinds of destruction around the room*  
  
Tseng: We've got to do something before we're all killed.  
  
Tifa: *covers her head as a blast of water nearly hit her* Yeah but what?  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Outside, Kari's looking at Pyro's castle. The large doors were closed, so she couldn't look in at the war inside.  
  
Kari: It doesn't seem like there's any battle going on inside. It that butler's screwed up again he'll have more than a stapler thrown at him. *calmly walks up the steps to the door.*  
  
As soon as she opens the door, she didn't have one second to register anyuthing for a fire blast hit the doors, causing them to explode., the entire wall to crumble and collaspe. Somewhere in the pile of ruble, was Kari.  
  
Casey: *jumps out of the way of a fire blast, and sends a water blast in return*  
  
Suddenly Sephiroth tries to grab Pyro's materia away from him, and Cloud tries to grab Casey's materia away.  
  
Casey: CLOUD! *tugs on the materia*  
  
Cloud: Sorry, but *tugs back* We're stopping this war.  
  
While Pyro, Sephiroth, Casey and Cloud fight for the materias, blasts are being shot in every imaginable direction.  
  
Kari: *climbs out of the mess just in time to be hit by a water blast, sending her flying into the wall* ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone else: *freezes and looks at Kari*  
  
Kari: I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! LOOK AT YOURSELVES! PAINT, FIRES AND PUDDLES ALL OVER THE ROOM, EVERYTHING DESTROYED, AND I GOT CRUSHED IN A MESS OF DESTROYED DOORS AND WALL! *storms over and snatches the water and fire materias, and points at Casey and Pyro* NOW WHAT HAVE YOU GOT TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?  
  
Casey: Uhh, hi Kari!  
  
Pyro: We weren't expecting you.  
  
Kari: *takes a big breath and calms down* Now whose idea was this?  
  
Elana: Oh look, is that an opening? *dissapears out of the window.  
  
Kari: I'm sick of playing Mommy to you two! I order you two to stop fighting! Peace time!  
  
Tifa: What about us?  
  
Kari: You all belong to Casey once more, EXCEPT for Yuffie.  
  
Pyro: Oh come on! I HATE the little pest.  
  
Yuffie: Hey! *slaps Pyro*  
  
Pyro: *glares at Casey* I am going to kill you.....slowly..........very......slowly!  
  
Casey: *sticks her tongue out* Naa naa! You can't touch me!  
  
Kari: Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get some more staplers. I seem to be running out. *leaves*  
  
Casey: Well, we're out'a here. *vanishes and so does her servants*  
  
Yuffie: So what do we do now?  
  
Pyro: *looks around the room. Every bit of furniture wereas destroyed, along with the north wall, black paint was splattered along the room, and there were fires and puddles everywhere* I'm going to watch TV. You'll clean this up for me, right?  
  
Yuffie: Sure hunny.  
  
Pyro: *shudders* Please don't call me that!  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
Vincent: *answers door* Welcome, Kari. Casey's waiting for you.  
  
Kari: *steps in* Casey here's your Ultimate Water Blaster materia *hands it to Casey* Oh, guess what?  
  
Casey: What?  
  
Kari: My servants quit! Something about me abusing them!  
  
Reno: *snorts* I'd rather work for you instead of Casey! Your servants won't know anything of abuse until they've worked for her!  
  
Casey: Do you want to work for Pyro again?  
  
Reno: *shakes his head*  
  
Casey: I know! Why don't you take the Turks! I don't need so many servants.  
  
The Turks: WHAT?  
  
Kari: Why thank you! What a nice gift!  
  
Tseng: What'd we ever do to you Casey?  
  
Sephiroth: *screams like a baby and comes running in the room* I've got bad news! *leans on Kari's shoulder, taking a breath*  
  
Aeris: What is it? Is Pyro taking revenge again?  
  
Cid: Is Kari going to reveal her true self? *ducks the chair thrown at him*  
  
Sephiroth: *shakes his head* No...it's.....  
  
Casey: Breathe.  
  
Sephiroth: *breaks down crying*  
  
Cloud: Is Jenova back?  
  
Kari: What is it?  
  
Sephiroth: *cries out and falls to the floor* THE INTERNET SHUT DOWN! *sob*  
  
THE END  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Weird, eh? (yes, I'm Canadian)  
  
  
That took longer to write than expected. But no one can blame me. School's just started so these chapters are going to slow down a lot, but I hope I don't have to stop writing these.   
  
  
As usual, all emails go to casey@chaos-theory.com  
  
know what? I can't believe I've never gave the addy of my coming web site: http://ff7paradise.bored.org known as CASEY'S FINAL FANTASY VII PARADISE.  
  
  
Thank you very much, I hoped you liked ch 3, yada yada yada, thank you and see you in ch 4.  
  
  
  
~*~ CASEY ~*~ 


	4. chapter 4

CASEY'S LITTLE WORLD - ch 4  
  
Arrrg! I'm actually writing a chapter 4! Well, I'm not sure how this will turn out, as Kari declared peace time (read ch 3).  
  
Ok, every charactors exept for the ones listed below belong to Squaresoft.  
Casey  
Kari (and anyone working in her building, excluding the Turks)  
Pyro  
A=Brat (a new charactor!)  
Lila  
Lily  
  
And if you're confused about the concept of my little world, I've described it in ch 1-3, so :p  
========================================================================================  
"Somebody's been plaing with matches." - Mulder (X-File episode, "Our Town")  
========================================================================================  
Setting: Casey's playing Mariokart with Cloud, Tifa, and Reeve while everyone else is scattered across the room.  
  
Reeve: Ah hah! I win!  
  
Casey: *throws the controller down* I give up. It's no fun playing against a computer freak.  
  
*there's a knock on the door*  
  
Vincent: *answers the door (he's my butler, if anyone hasn't figured that out)* Yes? *takes a minute, then turns to Casey* It's someone named A=Brat. She wishes to speak to you.  
  
Casey: Let her in.  
  
A=Brat: Good morning, Casey. I've got important issues to dicuss with you. *looks at everyone else around the room* Uhh, may we speak in another room?  
  
Casey: Sure, come with me into my study. *they go into another room. Casey sits down at her desk while A=Brat sits at a chair*  
  
A=Brat: I've discovered a few things about Kari, things I think you should know.  
  
Casey: Why do I need to know stuff about Kari, and does she even know about this?  
  
A=Brat: No, because if she finds out what I'm doing, she'll move the project to a new location. It's another Government Conspiracy! I need to let the public know about this, so that they'd elect an honest President!  
  
Casey: What do you need me for?  
  
A=Brat: You've got connections! You can make everything possible. Together, we can throw Kari out of the President's seat! *opens a folder, and takes out pictures of Kari standing next to a large machine, and a couple pages full of a written assignment*  
  
Casey: *looks at the pictures* What's this?  
  
A=Brat: *whispers* The biggest thing since UFO's. I think this machine is what's going to enslave mandkind, so that she'll rule us all!  
  
Casey: *snaps fingers, and Sephiroth steps in eagerly* Thank you very much, A=Brat, but I'm not going to help you. First of all, you're guessing what the machine's mission is, you're a paranoid UFO believer, and you just freak me out. Sephy, please remove her from my property.  
  
A=Brat: What? You can't do this! *screams as Sephiroth grabs her* You're in on it! I won't let you two take over mankind!  
  
Casey: *waves hand at A=Brat dismissively* It's been nice meeting you. And Sephiroth? Please don't hurt her too badly like the last one, alright  
  
Sephiroth: *reluctently nods and drags A=Brat out the room*  
  
Meanwhile, in Kari's office....  
  
Kari's sitting at her desk attacking a stapler with a screwdriver, while the Turks are sitting around her desk.  
  
Elana: What are you doing?  
  
Kari: *looks up briefly* I'm adjusting this stapler with a screwdriver so that it'll shoot staples like a gun shoots bullets.  
  
Reno: Should we be scared?  
  
Rude: *nods*  
  
Tseng: So what "totally important thing" did you have to say to us?  
  
Kari: I'm assigning you four to look into the shut down of the internet, and bring it back up.  
  
Elana: Wow, that's easy. Why don't you just call those people who created the internet and order them to fix it?  
  
Kari: Cause I blew them up too along with all the people in charge.  
  
Reno: *laughs* YOU blew up the internet people? How sad is that?  
  
Kari: How did I knwo they showed up at the same party? *aims the Stapler-Gun at Reno* Besides, I never meant to blow anything up. It was supposed to be a high-tech stereo, not a nuclear bomb.  
  
Tseng: So your stereo turned out to be a deadly bomb, and here you are with a stapler that you just tweaked up......  
  
Kari: *aims the Stapler-Gun at the wall and shoots. Instead of a stapler, it shot a mini silver light, that slowly came up to the wall and rammed into it, creating a large hole, three feet wide*.......kewl!  
=======================================================================================  
Yuffie: Wha'cha doing?  
  
Pyro: Highly classified content. Go away.  
  
Lily: *points at Yuffie* Why is she here?  
  
Pyro: *sighs* Kari's decided to stick the littlw twerp with me.   
  
Lily: Well, that's nothing compared to what I've snuck in Lila's food. So what did I hear about an order of peace time?  
  
Pyro: Another order from our 'beloved' Kari. Seeing that she's government, she controls all.  
  
Lily: *giggles innocently* Not for long....  
  
Pyro: *looks up from his videogame* What'd you do this time?  
  
Lily: I've sent someone on a mission to throw Kari out of office.  
  
Pyro: Lily! That's cruel, rotten, and evil of you,  
  
Lily: I know.  
  
Pyro: I love it! Anything I can do to help?  
  
Lily: I think I know just what you can do....  
  
Back at Casey's World.....  
  
Casey: I'm BOOOOOOOOOOOOORED people! Someone entertain me! *jumps up and down in her throne*  
  
Sephiroth: I will! *drags Cloud in front of Casey* I can cut Cloud in half!  
  
Tifa: Do you know how to put him back together?  
  
Sephiroth: BACK together? What kind of a trick is that?  
  
Casey: *sighs* I should've sent you guys to cheer Lila up. But nooooooo, I was dumb enough to keep you five.  
  
Aeris: But I thought we were your favorites!  
  
Rufus: Couldn't matter to me less where I was. Here, with someone who's obsessed with me, which is naturally understandable, or with someone sick.  
  
Casey: *throws a stapler at Rufus, but he ducks and the stapler hits the already-covered-in-darts picture of Pyro*  
  
Rufus: Hey! What ever happened to liking me?  
  
Casey: *sticks her tongue out*  
  
Aeris: Is something wrong, Casey?  
  
Sephiroth: Hellooooooo! Anyone want to watch me cut Cloud in half?  
  
Casey: *finally slumps down in her throne* I'm bored. Kari's working on bringing the internet back up, Lila's sick and said I can't see her of I'll get sick too, and you people are just sitting around. Not to mention school's started.  
  
Tifa: Well, today is the one-month anniversary of your birthday, isn't that exciting? (My B-day's August 12, if anyone cares)  
  
Casey: Whoo hoooo.....  
  
*there's a knock on the door*  
  
Everyone: *looks at each other*  
  
Cloud: Anyone going to answer that?  
  
Sephiroth: Fang boy's not here.  
  
*Another knock on the door*   
  
Casey: SOMEONE ANSWER THAT!  
  
Aeris: *opens the door* Casey, it's Pyro!  
  
Pyro: How refreshing it is to have a beautiful young woman opening the door, instead of Vincent the vampire! You look so ravishing, my sweet.  
  
Aeris: I'm not going to kiss you.  
  
Pyro: *shoves Aeris* Then get out of my way. Casey! I need to talk to you!  
  
Casey: What are you doing here?  
  
Pyro: *somehow manages to bow* Silly. I've got a proposition for you!  
  
Casey: You die, I live. That sounds like a good deal.  
  
Sephiroth: I'll help!  
  
Pyro: Amusing. Can I talk to you in private?  
  
Casey: Nnnnnnnnnope!  
  
Pyro: Fine, I'll just have to get all of you. *before anyone can react, he throws a gas bomb in the middle of the room and leaves*  
  
Casey: *screeches* Get rid of it!  
  
Tifa: I can't, I-  
  
Everyone: *falls to the floor asleep*  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
Kari: *looks up as someone knocks on the door* C'mon in.  
  
*Kari's laywer steps in*  
  
Kari: Ahh, Mr Froggy. What can I do for you?  
  
Mr. Ribit: Miss President, I do wish you wouldn't call me that. *sits in a chair* I'm afraid I've brought some bad news.  
  
Kari: (slowly) Uh huh.....*grip tightens on Stapler-Gun* What is it?  
  
Mr. Ribit: There's a very good chance you'll be thrown out of the office.  
  
Kari: WHAT? THAT'S TOTALLY UNFAIR! I'VE DONE EVERYTHING THE PRESIDENT IS SUPPOSED TO DO! WHO WOULD TRY TO DO SUCH A THING?  
  
Mr. Ribit: *calmly looks at a paper* A=Brat would.  
  
Kari: *plops down in chair*.....oh.  
  
Mr. Ribit: You know of him?  
  
Kari: *starts laughing* I sorta blew up HER sister too.  
  
Mr. Ribit: Oh! Well, she seems to be trying to take you out of office. She says here that you're planning on enslaving mankind!  
  
Kari: What? *picks up phone and dials a number* I'm calling Casey. *after a minute, she gives up* FREAKIN'...  
  
Mr. Ribit: Not home?  
  
Kari: No, and she always has someone left behind to answer the phone. Usually Vincent. Wait, they were at the hospital. *calls the hospital*  
  
Vincent: *answers phone* Hello?  
  
Kari: VINCENT! Where's Casey? She's not answering her phone!  
  
Vincent: Uhh, she stayed at her world along with Rufus, Aeris, Cloud, Tifa and Sephiroth. The rest of us are visiting Lila.  
  
Kari: But I just called! Casey would NEVER let anyone not answer the phone! She's obsessed with it! *hangs up on Vincent*  
  
Mr. Ribit: *coughs uncomfortably and gets up* I've got to go. I don't like the way you're eagerly holding that stapler.  
  
Kari: *accidently squeezes the stapler-gun, killing Mr. Ribit*  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Pyro: Can we leave now? We haven't much time left! I want to be in the office when they anounce Kari's out of the office! Then all her orders on me shall be released!  
  
Lily: Know what? You're way too impaitent.  
  
Pyro: Just think, if Kari's out of the office, and one of us in, you'll be able to gain your revenge against Lila...  
  
Lily: *grabs Pyro and runs out the door* LET'S GO!  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Kari: Hellooooooooo? *knocks on the entrance to Casey's World* Anyone home? *slowly opens the door and gasps. Everyone else is laying on the floor, unmoving* Casey! *runs over, only to find she's sleeping* *sighs and leans back* I thought you were dead. Wait a minute, why am I talking to myself? Quit doing that! *hits herself* OW!  
  
Lily: (innocently) Wha'cha up to, Kari?  
  
Kari: LILY! What did you do?  
  
Lily: I didn't do anything! Pyro, on the other hand.....  
  
Pyro: *steps in proudly* Just a little gas bomb, and what do you know, they're sleeping and out of business! Oh, don't worry so. It doesn't last long. We only needed to remove anyone who'd stand in our way.  
  
Kari: So it was YOU who got Lila sick!  
  
Pyro: I didn't?  
  
Kari: You didn't?  
  
Pyro: Nope.  
  
Kari: Then who?  
  
Lily: ME!  
  
Kari: You?  
  
A=Brat: Actually it was me! *appears out of thin air.  
  
Lily: *jumps back* EEEEK! Don't scare me like that!  
  
Kari: *sighs* This is getting boring. As the President. I ORDER you three to leave!  
  
Pyro and Lily give each other knowking looks, then step aside so another person could walk in*  
  
Kari: Matt! Thank Sephiroth my security showed up! Matt! Arrest these three!  
  
Matt: I'm sorry, Miss President, but I'm afraid I'm arresting YOU.  
  
Kari: WHAT?  
  
Lily: *giggles excitedly* This is just too good!  
  
Matt: You're going to be under arrest until we can solve this case and prove if you're trying to enslave mandkind or not. *puts handcuffs on Kari*  
  
Pyro: *waves* We'll miss you,  
  
A=Brat: NOT! *laughs as Kari's dragged off*  
  
Kari: Sure wish I had my stapler gun with me!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Scary! The three evils, slowly taking over. *shudders* I was planning on finishing this story up, but I promised myself I'd post this today, so I'm just cutting if off right here and leaving you all to wonder constantly how we're going to fix this. *laughs evilly* I can just picture, EVERY one of you, losing sleep!  
  
Hehehehehe don't ask. K, emails (I don't get any, but hey!) go to casey@chaos-theory.com]  
  
I'm so tired! I've been complaining so much lately so I'm putting on in my fic! Hehe. I have to get up at SIX every morning to go to school because the school's doing shift-work where two different schools come in at seperate times. And of course, I get stuck in the morning shift. *yawns* Oh well, hope you liked my story.  
  
and by the way, I BARELY GET ANY REVIEWS FOR MY STORIES! I don't care if they're mean of if you're just going 29837hjf8aheiqah8f3bnkahf8734bqf98ewh3 or something, but please please please please PLEASE sign a review?  
  
Love, Casey 


	5. chapter 5

CASEY'S LITTLE WORLD - ch 5  
  
Here it is, ch 5! *and the crowd boos* hehe.  
  
Disclaimer: Aww if you care, I've done the disclaimer in the earlier chapters! go read them there.  
  
That last chapter didn't seem AS funny as it should've been. My apologies. I'll try to make this one funnier.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Did you know that karioke is japanese for "tone deaf" ?????  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lila: I FEEL LIKE I'M GOING TO DIE! *grabs Reno's tie (which he's actually wearing properly) and pulls Reno closer* WHERE ARE THOSE DOCTORS WHEN YOU NEED THEM?  
  
Reno: *gasps* Lila, please *gasps* let me *gasps* go!  
  
Cid: Ow my ****inng ears! Someone gag her!  
  
Barret: You wanna go near her?  
  
Cid: *watches as Reno's trying in vain to break free of Lila's grip* No, I'm fine.  
  
Elana: *smacks Cid* No smoking in a hospital! It's bad enough we were forced to come here, and here you are smoking!  
  
Lila: I'M NEVER EATING AS LONG AS I LIVE! DOESN'T ANYONE HAVE ANY PAIN KILLERS OR SOMETHING?  
  
Reno: *grabs a pair of sizzors and cuts his tie*   
  
Vincent: I have a little something. *holds up a Makes-Lila-Feel-Better materia* *uses it on Lila.  
  
Lila: *sits up* Much better! *glares at Vincent. You had a healing materia THE WHOLE TIME AND YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TO TELL ME??????????  
  
Vincent: *eyes his escape route* You never asked!  
  
*The phone rings*  
  
Vincent: (as usual) *answers phone* Hello?  
  
Casey: VINCENT! Do you know where Kari is?  
  
Vincent: Um, she was looking for you about an hour ago..  
  
Lila: Is that Casey? *snatches phone away* Casey?  
  
Casey: Yeah? Lila? You're feeling better!  
  
Lila: Yeah, no thanks to Vincent! *kicks Vincent* What's going on? Kari was looking for you and she was supposed to show up here ten minutes ago!  
  
Casey: Pyro knocked everyone out here with sleeping gas!  
  
Lila: Is Cloud alright?  
  
Casey: Umm, yeah.  
  
Lila: My day couldn't get any worse!  
  
Casey: Anyways, I can't find Kari!  
  
Lila: Hang on. Meet us at Kari's office. *hangs up*  
  
Reno: I'm not going! I'm sick of being dragged into your little wars! *tries to climb out the window but Lila grabs what's left of his tie and drags him out the door*  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Casey, Rufus, Cloud, Aeris, Sephiroth, Tifa: *runs outside to Casey's limo*  
  
Sephiroth: I'm driving! *hops in the driver's seat*  
  
Cloud: *whines* But I wanna drive! Casey!  
  
Casey: *sighs* What a baby. *grabs Cloud by the ear and drags him in the limo*  
  
Tifa and Aeris: *hop in the car and sit on either side of Cloud and Sephiroth begins driving madly along the road (and mostly sidewalk)*  
  
Tifa: So what's going on anyway?  
  
Casey: A=Brat's trying to throw Kari out of office, and was hired to do so by Pyro and Lily, that's why they kncoked us out.  
  
Aeris: But what are we going to do? We're talking about one conceited lady, a man obsessed with fire, and a paranoid UFO beleiver.  
  
Casey: They knew I knew what they were up to, but they don't know that I know that they know that I know, and I plan to use that to my advantage!  
  
Meanwhile..... (hehe I like that word)  
  
Pyro: *watching on his spy-camera* Casey's on her way! She knows that we know she knows!  
  
Lily: Huh?  
  
Pyro: But good thing for us she doesn't know that we know that she knows we know she knows!  
  
Loly: *slaps Pyro* Quit doing that! Now explain in english!  
  
Pyro: *sighs and rubs his cheek* Casey's on her way over. She knows-er, she's found out what we're up to.  
  
Lily: *filing her naills* Don't worry. Kari ought be long gone by the time Casey shows up.  
  
In the next room.....  
  
Kari's been handcuffed to her chair, and Matt's pacing the office.  
  
Matt: So, can you explain what these pictures are of? *tosses Kari the pictures that A=Brat had showed Casey*  
  
Kari: *peers at the pictures* No, I can't say. It's a highly classified project.  
  
A=Brat: *slaps Kari* ADMIT IT! IT'S A MACHINE THAT WOULD ALLOW YOU TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!  
  
Pyro: *pokes his head in the door* Hey, a little less volume, alright? *leaves*  
  
Kari: Lemme get this straight, if I don't tell, you'll throw me out of office, but if I do tell, it won't be allowed to be used to fix the classified problem.  
  
A=Brat: *slams her fist on the desk, knocking office supplies everywhere* TELL ME!  
  
???: LEMME THROUGH!  
  
Lily: No, you can't-  
  
???: *slams Lily against the wall*  
  
Pyro: Get out of here!  
  
???: *manages to get past Pyro, and runs in the room*  
  
Kari: LILA!  
  
Lila: What's going on here?  
  
Pyro and Lily: *storms into the room*  
  
Casey: *sneaks into the room, with all the FF7 charactors close behind*  
  
Pyro: I thuoght you said we'd have this over with before Casey'd get here!  
  
Tifa: When you've got Sephy driving, you can be anywhere in two minutes.  
  
Lily: Quit your worrying! *takes out the French'O Matic93048753h89 gun and blasts Casey*  
  
Kari: What did you do? Casey, are you alright?  
  
Casey: *shrugs* Je ne sais pas. *gasps and covers her mouth*  
  
Barret: *groans* She only speaks french now!  
  
Pyro: Lily! That was beautiful!  
  
Casey: *puts hands on hips* Je ne suis pas content!  
  
Cloud: I know one phrase, but I don't know what it means, je suis stupide.  
  
Casey: *starts laugihng uncontrollably* Cloud est stupide!  
  
Lila: You're such a freak Lily! What good would that do?  
  
Lily: Everyone knows Casey has connections to people who could stop us, but luckily she didn't!  
  
Kari: CASEY!  
  
Casey: Je suis desolé, mais-  
  
Rufus: *covers Casey's mouth* Enough from you. We can't understand you!  
  
Pyro: Officer Matt, would you please continue the interrogation? *continues when he sees the look on Matt's face* Ignore this, this is not important compared to what Kari's been up to.  
  
Kari: But I didn't do anything!  
  
Casey: *runs in front of Matt* Non! Kari est innocente! J'ai preuve! J'ai preuve! *sighs* Mais tu ne peux pas comprend moi....  
  
Lily: someone wanna send her out of the room? She's giving me a headache!  
  
Lila: Oh, forbid anything horrid should happen to YOU! *ducks Lily's fist*  
  
Casey: *runs out of the room*  
  
Pyro: Officer Matt? Would you please continue?  
  
Matt: I guess I have no other choice. This does need to be solved!  
  
Cid: *snorts* Why? The government never does any work anyway!  
  
Kari: *picks up a stapler to throw, but realizes it's the great Stapler-Gun!*  
  
A=Brat: Do you have or not have a machine that's going to take over the world?  
  
Matt: *looks at A=Brat and blinks* No offense and all, but you're a little messed in the head, right?  
  
Kari: *blasts the handcuffs with the stapler gun and the cuffs explode!* Ta da!  
  
Yuffie: What's that?  
  
Reno: *sighs* You don't want to know.   
  
Matt: Those cuffs were made from mako-metal. They were supposed to be indestructable!  
  
Tseng: Don't underestimate the power of Kari and a screwdriver.  
  
Casey: *runs in the room dragging Hojo by his hair* J'ai preuve!  
  
Barret: Anyone else wonder what "j'ai preuve" means?  
  
RedXIII: It's means, "I have proof!"  
  
Lila: And you didn't tell us you knew french?  
  
RedXIII: You never asked. *ducks Sephiroth's sword that Lila threw at him*  
  
Hojo: Harruph. I haven't much time to spare....  
  
Casey: Oui, oui!  
  
Pyro: *sighs* And who might this be?  
  
Hojo: (proudly) I am Hojo, Kari's scientist. I preform all kinds of experiments for her. *clears throat* I believe I can explain what's going on here.  
  
Matt: And that is....  
  
Hojo: That machine in question is going to be a new internet, but not a phone line internet.  
  
Tifa: Cable?  
  
Hojo: Nope. Not that either. It was going to run through toasters! Just hook your computer up to the toaster and you can have toast while surfing the net!  
  
Lily: You can have toast any other time!  
  
Lila: Oh shut up, I wanna hear this. *shoves Lily, A=Brat and Pyro out the door out the door*  
  
Yuffie: Tell us more!  
  
Hojo: Well, I came up with the idea when I was....blah blah *drones on for another hour*  
  
Afterwards, in Casey's World....  
  
Kari: Well, almost everything is back to normal, but we stil can't uderstand Casey without RedXIII in the room.  
  
Casey: J'adore Rufus! *clings to Rufus*  
  
Lila: Yeah, like we'd need a translater for that!  
  
Hojo: *runs in the room holding a weirdo looking gun* I've discovered a solution! Now she won't speak in french anymore, but...........  
  
Kari: GOODY! *snatches gun and uses it on Casey* Did it work?  
  
Casey: Meow! *covers her mouth in shock*  
  
Hojo: *looks down at the gun, then back up* ...but there might be side affects....  
  
THE END!  
_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
A weak ending, but I was bored and this is the only thing that'd keep me occupied. *looks over her shoulder and glares at that HUGE pile of homework in the corner*  
  
Umm, I probably should add that Hojo also belongs to Squaresoft. As usual, my email addy is casey@chaos-theory.com   
  
I don't check my email as often as I should, as the only things I ever receive are chain letters or stupid advertizing emails like "Lose thirty pounds with our great invention!"  
  
And the french part? I figured after taking french for all these years, I ought to put it to some use. Sorry if I said something wrong. Most likely.  
  
Umm, I never got around to saying this, I may incorperate it into my next story, but there's a very simple reason why Pyro and I hate each other *suspense builds*: we're siblings. WOW, big shock! hehehehe. I think he's adopted though.  
  
  
Casey 


	6. chapter 6

CASEY'S LITTLE WORLD - ch 6 (I can't believe there's SIX chapters already!)  
  
DISCLAIMER: Ok, all the charactors (except for the ones listed below) belong to Squaresoft!!!!  
Casey  
Kari  
Pyro  
A=Brat  
Matt  
Lila  
Lily  
  
Yay! Ch 6 already and the series haven't gone weird yet! But I may stop posting these chapters on FF.net just cause people tend to avoid stories with so many chapters. Anyways, if I do stop posting them here, they'll be posted on my coming site: http://ff7paradise.bored.org  
  
For those who don't know, Lila and Lily are two other people mentioned in Lila's stories, but I got a little creative, or most people would say bored, anyway, they're on a TV show in my stories.  
  
Ummm, in my last chapter, I said that Kari blew up A=Brat's sis, but the two are sisters themselves! Ooospy! Please ignore that tiny little blooper. I'll have to change it later!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Know what? There's an adorable Teenie Beanie dog that's called "Rufus"! I WANT THAT DOG!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Casey: *rocks back and forth as she watched Lila and Luly fight it out in another battle on their famous tv show* C'mon, Lila! You can beat her!  
  
Reeve: That's so sad. *shakes his head*  
  
Tifa: What? That's a cool show! What's wrong about that?  
  
Reeve: Well, the sad part is that Casey taped this episode a few months ago, and she's seen it enough to know the whole script off by heart.  
  
RedXIII: As Tseng would've said. before Casey made him work for Kari, is "I'd say she's getting in a rut."  
  
Barret: You're imitating the ****ing Turks? What's the matter wit ya?  
  
Aeris: Calm down! Let's be thankful that they're gone and that Casey's back to normal.  
  
Sephiroth: *snorts* Aeris, you can't put Casey and 'normal' in the same sentence!  
  
*On the tape, Lila wins, and Casey jumps up and down cheering*  
  
Casey: YEAH! *runs to the phone* I'm bored. I'm going to call Kari.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Authors note: Kari's posted a story! It's called "Kari's Little Worl Chapter 1" Check it out!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kari: *answers phone* Yo!  
  
Casey: Kari? You answered the phone? Don't you have a secretary?  
  
Kari: I WOULD, except for the fact that Elana doesn't do ANY work!  
  
Elana: Turks don't answer phones!  
  
Kari: Maybe not, but I know of a certain Turk that'll be cleaning the toilets tonight! Anyways, Casey, why did you call?  
  
Casey: I was wondering if you'd like to come with me and everyone here to Icicle Inn?  
  
Cid: WHAT THE ****? I ain't going to no ice town.  
  
Kari: Icicle Inn? Great idea! I own a cabin up there! We can all go tonight! Elana can clean those toilets there!  
  
Reno: Icicle...  
  
Elana:...Inn?  
  
Kari: Shh! I'm talking here! Is Lila going?  
  
Casey: I was going to call her right after.  
  
Sephiroth: Why do I have a bad feeling about this?  
  
RedXIII: Could be the fact that whenever Lila, Casey, and Kari get together, there's bound to be trouble?  
  
Sephiroth: *hits his head* Yeah, how could I forget?  
  
Cloud: Cause you're a freak!  
  
Sephiroth: *glares* Y'know, Spike, Casey never did say that I couldn't preform my magical trick! Wanna be cut in half?  
  
Cloud: *gulps and hides behind Casey*  
  
Casey: ....yeah so I'll see you guys later tonight!  
  
Meanwhihle..(there's that word again)...  
  
Pyro: Hey Casey's planning a trip to Icicle Inn, and she didn't invite ME? Some sister!  
  
Yuffie: But that's what siblings do! Leave each other out of their plans!  
  
Pyro: Shut up!  
  
A=Brat: *materializes* So, how did you get all this spy stuff?  
  
Pyro: *jumps* Ahh! Don't do that!  
  
Yuffie: A=BRAT! *hugs A=Brat*  
  
A=Brat: Hey Yuff. *pulls from Yuffie's hug*  
  
Pyro: I found all this stuff in Kari's world when we tried to throw her out of office. For some reason I didn't think that Kari has a need to spy on Casey like I do. *looks up* So, any plans for tonight?  
  
A=Brat: I do now! And I still believe that Kari's taking over the world with the aid of aliens!  
  
Lily: *materializes* Are you still babbling about that?  
  
Pyro: *jumps* Would you people quit doing that?  
  
Lily: *shrugs*  
  
Pyro: Need I ask why you're wasting my time?  
  
Lily: Last I checked, you're spending your time watching your dumb sister sit around complaining of her boredom!  
  
A=Brat: Well, she's not going to be bored tonight! They're going to Icicle Inn and we're going to have a little fun with them!  
  
Lily: Oh, goody! Well, have fun you two.   
  
Pyro: You're not going to help?  
  
A=Brat: Lila's probably going to be there!  
  
Lily: Ohh I'm there!  
  
(I'm freaked already! Anyways.....)  
  
Lila: *answers phone* Helloooooo?.........Hey Casey!..........Icicle Inn? Sure! See ya later! 'bye. *hangs up*  
  
Kally: *moves the game pieces* Check. I win!  
  
Lila: Oh pooh! Kicks the chess game across the room. Anyways, that was Casey.  
  
Kally: Oh I remember her, at your party! She was the one obesessed with Rufus!  
  
Lila: Yeah. Anyways, she's invited us to Icicle Inn!   
  
Kally: Is Lily coming?  
  
Lila: I SURE HOPE NOT!  
  
Kally: Oh come on! She's not as evil as you love to claim!  
  
Lila: Compared to what? SEPHIROTH?  
  
Kally: Oh you exagerate way too much! Here, we'll flip over it.  
  
Lila: Great idea! *flips a coin, and it lands on the ground between them, heads*  
  
Kally: *looks up* You're supposed to CALL it!  
  
Lila: Ok then, HEADS SHE'S EVIL!  
  
Kally: *sighs*  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
Later that night.....  
  
*everyone runs in the house (except for Sephy, Rude, Tseng, RedXIII, and Vincent) after their snowfight, covered in snow*  
  
Kally: That was so much fun!  
  
Reno: *brushing snow off his shoulder* Not really! Kari and Lila fought over me and then there was that avalanche!  
  
Sephiroth: You mean there an avalanche that I didn't cause?  
  
Kari: Oh c'mon man! It wasn't that bad!  
  
Reno: *points to himself, who is way past soaked* EXCUSE ME? It ruined my very expensive clothing, not to mention my hair!  
  
Lila: *throws her arms around Reno's neck* Don't worry Reno, I still love ya!  
  
Kari: Hey! Hands off!  
  
Rufus: *watches as Lila and Kari fight over Reno* I really feel sorry for that guy.  
  
Casey: Rufy baby! *hugs Rufus*  
  
Rufus: Ohhh...sh-  
  
Sephiroth: I'm booooooooooored! Can I cut Cloud in half now?  
  
Casey and Kari: NO!  
  
Lila: YES, but only if I help!  
  
Cloud: Eep! *runs into the other room, and locks the door*  
  
Lila: Oh I brought my FF7 cd! *pops it into the the cd player, and turns the volume on full blast*  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
A=Brat: What are they doing now?  
  
Lily: *looking through binocullars* The usual. Lila and Kari all over Reno, Casey chasing Rufus, and everyone else trying to stay out of the way. Hey, Kally's there! They invited Kally and not me????????  
  
Pyro: That doesn't matter right now, does it? I'm cold!  
  
Lily: Serves you right for not bringing a fur coat like me!  
  
Pyro:......Not gonna happen!  
  
A=Brat: Hehehe, I can picture you in a nice mink coat!  
  
Lily: *laughs* Me too.  
  
Pyro: *goes red* Quit it!  
  
Lily: Anyways, they're getting ready to go to bed for the night. Let's go back to the cabin we rented and we'll launch our plans tomorrow!  
  
(EEP! Anyways, next morning...)  
  
Kari: *steps outside* Sure is cold out!  
  
Sephiroth: *serves you right for not bringing a coat!  
  
Kari: Why you little-  
  
RedXIII: Let's not resort to violence, alright? I for one would like to have a peaceful vacation.  
  
Kari: *mumbles* Jerk.  
  
Sephiroth: Moron.  
  
Kari: Serial killer!  
  
Sephiroth: Avalanche-causer!  
  
Kari: THAT'S NOT FAIR! CID WAS THE ONE WHO SET IT OFF YESTERDAY! *breathes and calms down* He's the one who let off that ear-peircing scream!  
  
Cid: And who was it, who 'accidently' set my foot on fire?  
  
Kari: *shrugs and looks innocent*  
  
Aeris: Snowball fight! *throws a snowball at Tifa*  
  
*Suddenly there was a battlefield full of flying snowballs*  
  
Far away, a little further up the mountain...  
  
Lily: *looking through her binocullars* Laugh Lila, laugh! Enjoy your little snowball fight. You like snow? Do you want anymore?  
  
A=Brat: Who are you talking to?  
  
Pyro: As much as I enjoy sitting around in the freezing cold when my element is fire, can we get this over with?  
  
Lily: Yeah, yeah! *pushs a button on the Snowmaker2000 and it unleashed a full-fledged avalanche towards the group of people down below* Happy?  
  
Pyro: Yup.  
  
Meanwhile, down below...  
  
Kari: *laughs as she hit Rude with a snowball*  
  
Casey: *pauses* What's that rumbling?  
  
Kally: Barret's stomach?  
  
Barret: Hey!  
  
Lila: Guys?  
  
Cid: Maybe someone's just taking off or coming down in a plane...?  
  
Lila: Guys?  
  
Kari: What kind of a suggestion was that?  
  
Cid: I don't see you trying to ****ing help!  
  
Kari: Want me to 'accidently' set your foot on fire again?  
  
Lila: *jumps up and down* Halloooooooooooo! Anyone?  
  
Kally: Guys calm down!  
  
Lila: Guys? Anyone? *lets out a long scream, until everyone finally pays attention to her* Thank you!  
  
Reno: What'd you want?  
  
Lila: Oh, *points behind everyone* Just wanted to say that's an avalanche we're hearing, that's all.  
  
Kari: Oh, ok.  
  
Kally: WHAT?  
  
Vincent: I think I should suggest that we run, maybe?  
  
Lila: Good plan! *grabs Reno's hand and starts dragging him along, with everyone else following*  
  
*sadly, no one's fast enough to run, and they're all trapped under the avalanche*  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
K, I once wrote a funny story called "The Snowball Fight" Where AVALANCHE went to Icicle Inn and the Turks similarly trapped them with an avalanche, but a virus sort of attacked my comp. I had a program that fixed the computer, but it had to delete all my saved files. Meaning, at least twenty stories I spent hours of my free time went down the drain.  
  
But, that was a different computer, and all the stories written here are safe! Yay!  
  
I just got a Neopet! lol. It's a virtual pet that you take care of on the nnet, it's totally free, you get your pic of several Neopets to choose fromthat you take care of, and there's so much more activities to keep you occupied! If you haven't guessed, I'm doing a little free advertising! Go to the followinng addy and sign up for one!  
  
http://www.neopets.com/refer.phtml?username=caseycrystal  
  
My nickname on there is CaseyCrystal, and by going to that site and signning up for a Neopet means I get some credit. If you're one of those EVIL people who don't think I should get anything at all, just head on over to http://www.neopets.com you EVIL EVIL EVIL person!  
  
Now, emails go to caseycrystal@hotmail.com I changed email addy's! I may still check the other one now and then, but use this one instead if anyone's going to (snort) email me.  
  
luv,  
Casey Crystal  
  
  
  
  
ps. reviews, please? 


	7. chapter 7

CASEY'S LITTLE WORLD - ch 7  
  
*evil laugh* I'm baaaaaaack! If you care about the disclaimer stuff, look in the last chapter! :p  
  
K I'm not sure how this'll turn out. I can't really make the story end like "The Snowball Fight" and my cat's giving me a weird look so I find it hard to concentrate. lol! Oddly, my cat's name is Snowball! K, I've had a liiiiittle too much sugar!  
  
Anyways, I hope you enjoy me abusing the catagory "humor" and please review!  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
If at first you don't succeed, destroy all evidence that you tried. =)  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
If you didn't read the last chapter or you forget what's up, the poor dudes have been trapped under an avalanche. Wow.  
  
Setting: Everyone's (save Pyro, A=Brat, and Lily) are sitting in front of the fire soaking wet.  
  
Lila: I bet Lily's responsible for this!  
  
Kally: You blame Lily for everything!  
  
Barret: Would you two quit yer yappin'? We dug our way out, didn't we?  
  
Kari: Yeah, after an hour! I'm still cold!  
  
Casey: I'm not! *curls up in Rufus' arms*  
  
Lila: Good idea. Where's Reno?  
  
Kari: Hey! He's mine!  
  
Elana: I'm gonna gag! Shouldn't we be focusing on the more important thing, for example, getting even?  
  
Kari: I brought my stapler gun!  
  
Sephiroth: Oohh! Oohh! Can I do the job for you Casey?  
  
Lila: Amazing how he's so eager to work for you.  
  
Casey: Yeah, I don't understand that.  
  
Sephiroth: Easy. I'm her bodyguard. Therefore, I get to beat the crap out'a anyone who threatens or harms her. She lets me beat people and I can get away with it! *beams* I'm special.  
  
Cloud: You know, they have homes for special people. *ducks Kari's fist*  
  
Kari: Don't talk him like that!  
  
Elana: Now, can we get those three back? I'm cold, wet, *sniff* and a little sick, and those three will pay for that! I'm sick of being dragged into your sibling fights!  
  
Lila: I don't have any relation to Lily! *shudders* Scary thought!  
  
RedXIII: Yeah, but A=Brat and Kari and sisters, who are cousins with Casey and Pyro, also siblings.  
  
Kari: Let's get to it right away! Lila and the Turks are coming with me. Guys, let's go.  
  
Elana: Now? Can't we dry up first?  
  
Tseng: I'll help you Kari, even if no one else is! *glares at the other three*  
  
Elana: *jumps up* I'm coming!  
  
Kari: *leaves the room with the Turks, dragging Reno by his ear*  
  
Sephiroth: *jumps up and down* Can I help, Casey? Can I, huh?  
  
Casey: *waves her hand dismissively* Go, play. Have fun!  
  
Sephiroth: Yipeeeeeeeeeeee! *runs out the door, sword in one hand, the stapler-gun in the other*  
  
Kally: I don't want any part in this. Lily is NOT evil! Doesn't anyone else get it?  
  
Lila: Oh come on. *drags Kally with her and they follow Kari*  
  
RedXIII: So, what do we do, your Highness?  
  
Casey: Here's the plan....  
  
Meanwhile, not so far away....  
  
Zack: *watching on SpyCamra* Intresting. They're organising a battle against their enemies for once.  
  
Lucky: While the other three are sitting around enjoying their victory. Those fools are gonna get their butts kicked. What a battle that'll be!  
  
Zack: I thought you liked those three more than the IFW (means Innnocent Female Writers, I dunno. it's easier than saying Casey, Kari, Kally and Lila. sue me. no, wait, please don't)  
  
Lucky: I do, but I can't let that get in the way of watching people suffer. At least I don't like those psyco chicks like you.  
  
Zack: You're only saying that because Casey's in there. So, shall we effect this little conflict between the IFW and the BT (Bored Troublemakers)?  
  
Lucky: *sigh* No, I want to see how they handle this one on their own. It does get tiring when you play around with every war, and it doesn't always work out that way.  
  
Zack: Would you quit bringing up the internet shutdown? I thought it would be intresting, but then that mad scientist used toaster, TOASTERS, of all machines, to bring it back up.  
  
Tar: Would you guys shut up? I just missed the last comment, and it was just getting intresting!  
  
Zack: You don't like the IFW either! Why would you care what they're up to?  
  
Tar: *shrugs* Always, looking for new ideas on battles I can cause.  
  
Lucky: You're whacked out!  
  
Tar: We're not called the SGCOIWCL (Secret Government Corporation Of Interferring With Citizens' Lives) for nothing!  
  
(ok, I went pysco with their name. This is the result of a bored teenager, ladies and gentlemen. Now notice how her sanity level has decreased highly in the past few years? Now watch as she smacks herself for adding this weird little bit in the middle of her story...)  
  
Lucky: *sighs* Men. And Lily's not even evil. I don't know why she's with the BT.  
  
Tar: She's evil when it comes to Lila. Happy?  
  
Lucky: *hands on her hips* No.  
  
Zack: You're never satisfied. What are they up to now?  
  
Tar: Well, well. Sephiroth's managed to find the BT's cabin.  
  
Lucky: Ohhhh! Lemme see!  
  
*Doorbell rings*  
  
A=Brat: I'll get it! *answers the door to see Sephiroth holding the staper-gun threatenly, slams the door on him, and faces the others*  
  
Lily: *looks up* Who was it?  
  
A=Brat: Trouble.  
  
Elsewhere....  
  
Elana: Do we have to walk through all this snow?  
  
Reno: Whining is not a Turk's trait, Elana.  
  
Tseng: You must learn that.  
  
Elana: *subtly shoves snow down Reno's neck* I'm sorry. I'll watch that.  
  
Kally: Why am I coming along?  
  
Lila: Because you're going to finally see the true Lily. The evil Lily! The one who devotes her life to making other lives miserable, and is SO good at it!  
  
Tseng: So where's Casey's group?  
  
Kari: The plan is to somehow bring them to the beginning of the skiing hill, and Casey's going to handle the rest.  
  
Reno: Let's see, bring the BT's to a place that none of them would dare see. I mean, there could be, *gasp* COMMONERS there! The horror of it all!  
  
Kally: *slaps Reno, but he barely felt it, as he cheeks were numb with a lovely pinkish color* Lily's not evil! Am I the only one to see that?  
  
Everyone else: Yes.  
  
Kally: Then you're all in for a big surprize. You're all going to see how nice she is...  
  
So, at the BT's cabin...  
  
*The entire house is shaking cause of Sephy. The BT's are running around trying to save the falling objects*  
  
Sephiroth: Little piggies, let me in!  
  
Lily: Not by the-no wait, wrong story. I meant NEVER!  
  
Pyro: Girls? I think now would be the best time to reveal my transporter.  
  
A=Brat and Lily: WHAT!?  
  
A=Brat: You have a transporter the whole time and you never bothered to tell us????  
  
Pyro: *shrugs* Yuffie was in earshot earlier. *whips out a purple materia, uses it and the BT's dissapear*  
  
*The BT's appear suddenly two meters in the air and fall into a nice cold snowbank (don't you just LOVE the way these fanfictions work?)*  
  
Kari: *puts her hands on her hip* Well, well. Look who we have here!  
  
A=Brat: *pops her head out of the snow bank* Uhh, hey sis! You're, uhh, looking dry.  
  
Lily: Cut the chit-chat and lemme out! *shoves Pyro and A=Brat aside and crawls out the snowbank*  
  
Lila: *grabs Kally's arm and points* See? She's evil! She shoves aside her friends!  
  
Kally: *sighs* You're impossible to convince!  
  
Lila: *screams* It's true!  
  
Pyro: As much as I love listening to this bickering, we must go.  
  
Kari: Oh no you don't! *throws a snowball at Pyro*  
  
*And the large snowball fight begins! But I'm too lazy to show that so I'm gonna take us to my group!*  
  
Cloud: This is boring, sitting in the cold snow behind the trees. What if the others don't manage to drag the BT's out here?  
  
Casey: Shush! They could be here any minute and you'll blow our cover!  
  
Aeris: *tunes out and looks behind herself, and gasps* Zack??  
  
Tifa: What?  
  
Aeris: I think I saw Zack!  
  
Cait Sith: But I thought he was dead!  
  
Rufus: Hello! Remember that Aeris, Sephiroth, Aeris, and my lovely self are dead too!  
  
Casey: *stops arguing with Cloud* Yeah but I brought you all back.  
  
Aeris: *looks back behind her, and sees nothing* But Zack was there!  
  
Barret: You didn't see anything! I think the cold is getting to ya!  
  
Cid: Does that mean we can get the **** inside now?  
  
Casey: Only Aeris.  
  
Cid: If that's the case then....look! I see Zack too! And he's wearing a pink tutu complete with a halo and he's floating in the sky, hey, I think he's wearing a lot of makeup too, and-  
  
Casey: QUIT IT! Alright, you can go inside!  
  
Cid: Bout time! *runs to the cabin*  
  
Aeris: *still looking* Where? I can't see him!  
  
***Later***  
  
Casey: I need sleep.....  
  
Cloud: I told ya they weren't coming!  
  
*as if on cue, they can see the BT's running at full speed, being pelted with snowballs by the other IFW's*  
  
Casey: Ah hah! *proudly jumps in front of the others* We got you now! *everyone else who was hiding with Casey slowly comes and stands behind her*  
  
Kari: You can't escape now!  
  
Pyro: Oh yeah? *used the transporter materia and the BT's dissapear*  
  
Lila: Kay, we didn't forsee that.  
  
***Later***  
  
*All the IFW's and almost all the FF7 charactors are sitting around the fire in Kari's cabin*  
  
Reno: *chuckles* Some plan. We trap them and they have a transporting materia!  
  
Casey, Kari, Lila, Kally: SHUT UP!  
  
*Suddenly the cabin shakes with a strange rumbling sound*  
  
Rufus: *looks around at all the shaking objects* Shall we be worried?  
  
Lila: I don't know. *they all run outside and head towards the noise (brilliant idea, eh?)*  
  
*They run up to the edge of a cliff to see Sephiroth standing on the edge of it with Rufus' shotgun*  
  
Rufus: Hey, that's where my shotgun went! Unhand that, you inferior-  
  
Kari: Wha'cha up to Sephiroth?  
  
Sephiroth: Watch. *aims the gun, shoots, and causes a pleasant avalacnche into the valley below (but not the town of Icible Inn)*  
  
Kally: There's no one down there, is there?  
  
Sephiroth: Just one certain cabin.....  
  
The IFW: THE BT'S HEADQUARTERS!  
  
Cid: *laughs* How many avalanches have you caused on top of them, old man?  
  
Sephiroth: *is about to aim when Rufus snatches his gun away and holds it like a baby* I WAS about to give them their fourth. I found them asleep not so long ago, so I took that pretty little materia and decided they'd like a little snow.  
  
Lila: *laughs* I can just hear Lily screeching!  
  
*and as if on cue, they hear an ear-shattering scream*  
  
Lily: I'M AM GOING TO GET YOU BACK LILA IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!  
  
*anyone else remember that loud noises cause avalanches? if so, then you won't be surprized to find that Lily unleashed another avalanche*  
  
Sephiroth: *finally looks at the others* Anyone else in the mood for hot chocolate?  
  
Everyone else: I AM! *runs off to the cabin.  
  
THE END (or until the BT's get out)  
_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
Ok, so maybe it did end like "The Snowball Fight" but I couldn't resist! Umm, If you're wondering about why Zack's back, and who are the SGCOIWCL are, I've somehow come up with the idea of a third party, who adjust the scales often.  
  
Tar and Lucky are my charactors, sort of. They're the names of my other two cats, neither of them like me, if you could guess from the story.  
  
You can reach me at caseycrystal@hotmail.com. These stories are going to slow down considerably, as my teachers are piling more and more homework on me.  
  
Umm, I don't have anything against Lily nor A=Brat. I was told by Lila that Lily was evil, and was yelled at by Kally that she wasn't. I think she'll be brought down to troublemaker instead of evil. A=Brat's my cousin along with Kari, but it's alway been Kari and I vs Pyro and A=Brat.  
  
Thanks SO much for reading my odd little story, and making sure I'm not just wasting my time.  
  
Luv ya!  
  
*~*Casey*~* 


	8. chapter 8

CASEY'S LITTLE WORLD - ch 8  
  
K, I'll think I'll get up to chapter 10 before I stop posting these little stories, but that doesn't mean I won't stop posting them!  
  
My site: ff7paradise.somewhere net, called Casey's Final Fantasy VII Paradise, is up and running, though nothing's posted on it yet, but just gimme time.  
  
I'm gonna try a new thing this time. THE PRO has asked in the last review to be in my story. And so I'll put him in this story, but only cause it gets REALLY old constantly battling the BT's.  
  
I've been running low on ideas now, I blame it on school for wasting my creativity, so would ppl please please please E-MAIL me some ideas? my addy is caseycrystal@hotmail.com.  
  
Eep! Too much time talking about other stuff and not enogh time on the story!  
  
Voila!  
+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+  
Setting: Casey and Kari surfing the net thanks to the new toaster they got, Kally and Lila are having a chess match (but their own rules), and the poor FF7 charactors are doing their best to avoid the IFW's.  
  
Kally: *jumps ten spots, knocking three of Lila's pieces down* Checkmate! You lose!  
  
Lila: We didn't have that rule! You can't jump that many spots unless you can knock down FOUR pieces!  
  
Kally: Fine. *slaps a piece off the board and sticks her tongue out at Lila*  
  
Lila: You can't do that!  
  
Kally: So?  
  
Elsewhere....  
  
*The SGCOIWCL's are sitting around the spy camera*  
  
Lucky: Look at those IFW's sitting around wasting their time! I ought to shoot them all for that.  
  
Zack: You're just mad because they trapped the BT's under the avalanches.  
  
Tar: Not to mention that they are STILL trapped....  
  
Lucky: Stupid pathetic little...  
  
Zack: Why don't I like that look in her eyes?  
  
Tar: It's Lucky. Of course she's got some evil idea running through her mind. I give her five seconds....five.......four........three.......two...  
  
Lucky: I GOT IT!  
  
Tar: What surprise!  
  
Lucky: I've got a little something handy just in case of such emergencies!  
  
Zack: And what are you going to do? Shut down the internet completely?  
  
Lucky: No, but I'll put that into consideration. I was thinking of my worst plan yet....  
  
Later.....  
  
Lila: *sighs as Kally beats her once more and stares out the window*  
  
Aeris: Something wrong?  
  
Lila: Yeah, I'm getting sick of all this warmth. I wish for once we could have a nice break.  
  
*And as if on cue, the sky suddenly turns black and a kick-butt lightning flashes!*  
  
Lila: *jumps back* Wow! I never knew I could do that!  
  
Kari: That's odd. It wasn't supposed to rain until tomorrow.  
  
*More lightning, thunder, and the lights go out*  
  
Lila: *screams and wildly grabs onto Reno (I don't know how she found him in the dark. Wait, this is Lila...never mind)* Lily's back!  
  
Kally: See? There you go blaming Lily again!  
  
Lila: Don't you uget it? She's done so much to us and you're still taking her side! AND SOMEONE TURN THE LIGHTS BACK ON! I'M SCARED!  
  
Sephiroth: Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha  
  
Casey: Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha  
  
Lila: *screams* Stop it!  
  
???: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *gasps for long breath*  
  
Lila: I said STOP IT! *clings onto Reno even more*  
  
???: Petty fools.  
  
Casey: Who are you?  
  
???: I am...*lights go back on* THE PRO!  
  
Yuffie: Who's that?  
  
Lila: What are you doing here Yuffie?  
  
Yuffie: The BT's didn't let me come on their trip to Icicle Inn!  
  
Kally: Oh you poor thing! Pyro must be treating you horribly!  
  
Kari: I think we ought to let you stay with us.  
  
Yuffie: NO! Don't make me leave Pyro! He and I were going to get married one day!  
  
Casey: It's your choice!  
  
The PRO: Helloooooooo? Evil guy about to kill you all is standing right here!  
  
Lila: Oh quiet you! *the IFW's ignore him and keep talkinng to Yuffie*  
  
The PRO: You're ignoring me for YUFFIE??? That's it! I'll be back, and with the worst weapon yet! *leaves*  
  
***Commercial Break***  
  
Lily: *screams as she tries to look out the window, but there's nothing to see but snow* I will get those people for this! *raises fist to punch the window, but A=Brat holds her back*  
  
A=Brat: Don't break anymore stuff! And breaking the window will only let the avalanche in here!  
  
Pyro: Calm down, you two. I've got an idea. Why don't we open the window...  
  
Lily: *over-excitedly smashed the window*  
  
*And as A=Brat warned, the opening let in a large amount of snow*  
  
Pyro: Will you let me finish before you go ahead? *Lily doesn't reply* Anyways, we're all pyros here. Why can't we just create fire to warm the snow?  
  
A=Brat: Good idea!  
  
*So the BT's get to work warming the snow*  
  
***We now return to our regular program***  
  
The PRO: *returns* I'm baaaaaaaaaaaack!  
  
Kally: What are YOU doing here again? You're boring!  
  
The PRO: Is that so?  
  
The IFW: *nnds*  
  
The PRO: Well, I've brought something to liven the party! *steps aside so that a large weirdo looking bird can be seen*  
  
Kari: Hey, that's a Zapdos!  
  
Cid: What the **** is a Zapdos?  
  
Kally: It's a Pokémon. Why it's here I have no idea. He's a legendary bird in the Pokémon world that's said to appear from clouds while weilding humongo lightning bolts.  
  
The PRO: Glad to see some people actually acknowledge it's existence! Unfortuantely, you people won't live to tell the tale.  
  
Casey: You know, that threat gets scarier the more I hear it. *yawns*  
  
The PRO: I will no tolerate your stupidity no longer! Zapdos, attack that girl over there!  
  
Zapdos: *attacks Casey, knocking down the poor IFW*  
  
Casey: *doesn't move*  
  
Rufus: You killed her!  
  
The PRO: That would be the POINT of attacking her, dorkwad!  
  
Rufus: *takes out shotgun* You shall pay dearly for this!  
  
Sephiroth: Awww, lookit that! The snob actually does care for Casey!  
  
Rufus: *blushes* I, er, I mean, I'm just standing up for the innocent.  
  
Reno: INNOCENT? Have any of you guys gotten a look at these four girls??? They should change their name from the Innncent Female Writers to the Psyco Evil And Deadly Female Writers! (PEADFW)  
  
Kally: *slaps Reno* Don't talk like that! We're innocent! And Casey's dead at the moment! Have you no pity?  
  
Reno: *pauses and thinks* No.  
  
Kari and Lila: *hits Kally* Don't hit my Reno! *looks at each other* MINE!  
  
The PRO: If you're done attacking each other, need I remind you that that's what I'm here for??  
  
Cloud: Have no fear. I will stop him! *runs up to Zapdos menancingly with his sword but Zapdos merely flips him aside*  
  
Tifa: It's hopeless! Not even Cloud can stop him!  
  
Lila: THAT wimp!?! He couldn't-*stops when she notices Kari about to slap her* I mean, why give up hope?  
  
***So The PRO and the other three members of IFW begin their battle (which I'm too lazy to describe, so we're taking another commercial break)***  
  
A=Brat: *climbs out of the window, the snow gone* We're free!  
  
Pyro and Lily: *casually walk out the front door*  
  
Lila: Let's go get Lila back for doing this to us!  
  
Pyro: What makes you instantly think it's Lila? She's not as evil as Casey!  
  
Lily: It's always Lila! You have no idea what evil she's capable of!  
  
A=Brat: Let's stop arguing and go over to Casey's World and unleash our anger on them!  
  
Pyro: Brilliant idea! I got the Knights Of The Round! let's show them what pain feels like!  
  
***Hey, wait! What does everone have against us IFW??? Anyways, let's check up on the SGCOIWCL***  
  
Lucky: About time they escaped! Casey will never know what hit her!  
  
Tar: Uhh, she already does. If you were watching your little warrior that you yourself sent, you'd know that The PRO had killed Casey.  
  
Lucky: Perfect! *runs over to the camera spying on Casey's Little World* Awesome! Now with the BT's showing up, we'll have eliminated the rest of the IFW's!!!! *evil laugh*  
  
Zack: You have serious problems! I have no idea why I'm part of this.  
  
Tar: Hush you! You shouldn't complain since you're the one who nearly spoiled our plan! Aeris spotted you and knows your back!  
  
Lucky: Well, Cid's discription of Zack compensated for that so I'm not angry anymore.  
  
Zack: *sighs, and looks at the camera following the BT's* Uhh, if you guys care, the BT's have reached the entrance of Casey's World*  
  
***Oh yay! All the evils in the Universe has shown up on MY own doorstep! I feel so honoured!!! Anyways, let's see how everyone's handling back at my world...***  
  
The PRO: *laughs as the three IFW's try to defend from Zapdos' attacks*  
  
???: Well, well. Look at who's been taking over our job while we were away!  
  
The PRO: Wha? *turns around to see the BT's standing in the doorway*  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hehe! I love ending the story when it gets good! The next chapter will be coming soon, so don't worry!  
  
Zapdos is a Pokémon charactor, so I don't own him either. I guess The PRO may be a new charactor, but depending on how good of a mood I'm in when I write the next chapter! Wouldn't YOU be a little scared if someone asked to be in your stories........then asked to kill you?  
  
Anyways, I'm very tempted to reveal my ideas for the next chapter so I better end this soon. My email addy is caseycrystal@hotmail.com, & my site addy is http://ff7paradise.somewhere.net.  
  
Thank you very much, I DO like reviews people! *sniff* I recently posted a story called Survivor, and received quite a bit of hits for it, and not one review! I feel so unloved! 


	9. chapter 9

CASEY'S LITTLE WORLD - ch 9  
  
  
Yipeeeeeeeeee! A chapter nine!  
  
Disclaimer: Alright, all the charactors (except for the ones listed below) belong to the great Squaresoft!  
  
Casey  
Lila  
Kari  
Kally  
Pyro (evil! evil! evil! evil! evil!)  
A=Brat  
Lily  
Tar  
Lucky  
The PRO  
  
  
K, I don't recommend reading this until you've read the last eight chapters (don't worry. they're not long. *snickers* They're just whacked out!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Typical - by the Moffatts (just the chorus though)  
  
If I'm such a loser,  
Then why do you hang around me  
You're always trying to change me,  
You always say if only  
And I keep listening to all the things you say  
You're so miserable and  
You're so TYPICAL  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Pyro: *steps into the room* So, who am I speaking with?  
  
The PRO: I am none other than The PRO! I've been sent to destroy the IWF's.  
  
Lily: *crosses her arms* Sent by whom?  
  
The PRO: I, erm, um, I can't tell you.  
  
A=Brat: So you've just been beating the crap out'a these people while we were, uh, temperarily busy? *glares at the victims, who were at the moment cowering in the corner*  
  
The PRO: Of course. That's when they'd least expect an attack!  
  
Pyro: *claps* Brilliant! I love it!  
  
Lily: However,  
  
Pyro and The PRO: Huh?  
  
Lily: No one, and I mean NO ONE, beats on my Lila except for me! *helps Lila up* Are you ok?  
  
Lila: *gives Lily a strange look, then nods*  
  
Reno: Look! She's being friendly!  
  
Lily: Good. *punches Lila, sending her flying into the wall.  
  
Reno: I spoke too soon.  
  
Elana: So what else is new?  
  
Kally: LILY! *runs to help Lila up*  
  
The PRO: You don't like my work?  
  
Pyro: I do!  
  
Lily: Oh I do, just don't EVER beat on Lila without my permission. You're getting in the way of my world domination plans!  
  
???: I don't THINK so!  
  
A=Brat: Who was that? *they all turn to see Rufus holding the shotgun and Reno with his nightstick*  
  
The PRO: *sighs* Not YOU two! Zapdos, finish them off, will ya?  
  
Pyro: Hey, is that Casey?  
  
Rufus: *sobs* He KILLED my Casey!!!!  
  
Lily: *raises eyebrows* Oh really?  
  
Pyro: BEAUTIFUL!  
  
Lila: *groans and opens her eyes* I am going to kill you all....  
  
Cid: Why do I fear her so muc?  
  
Kari: GIMME THAT! *snatches the nightstick* Waitaminute, how do you operate this thing anyway?  
  
Rufus: *sobs uncontrollably* MY CASEY! *drops the shotgun*  
  
Kally: Wimp. *picks up shotgun*  
  
Lily: Kally!  
  
Kari: *whistles insanely as she randomly presses buttons, sending volts all over the room, JUST narrowly missing each person*  
  
The PRO: OOH! OOH! ELECTRICITY! *over-excitedly jumps into a volt*  
  
Lily: *rolls her eyes a looks at Pyro* You think THIS guy is cool?  
  
Pyro: *shrugs and ducks a volt* He's a fan of my work.  
  
A=Brat: *giggles at the sudden chaos, but screams as she's hit with a volt*  
  
Kari: BULLS-EYE!  
  
Rufus: *still sobbing* Casey....  
  
Kally: FOR CASEY! *pulls the trigger on the shotgun, but misses The PRO and gets the Zapdos*  
  
The PRO: ZAPDOS!  
  
Kari: He's a Pokémon! Quit crying! He's not even supposed to be in here! *still randomly pressing buttons, while Reno's standing back with a worried look on his face*  
  
Reno: Don't hurt my baby....  
  
Lila: I'm in pain! Someone help me! *waits*.............Fine! *struggles up on her own and stumbles over to Lily*  
  
Barret: *ducks another volt shot* We gotta stop this!  
  
Lily: Wha??? *screams as Lila jumped on her back and they begin fighting*  
  
Cloud: Sure, Barret! You go in there and we'll cover you!  
  
Kari: *evil laugh*  
  
Barret: You're kidding, aren't you, Spike?  
  
Cloud: *ducks another volt* Yep.  
  
The PRO: ELECTRICITY! *runs into every volt he can, while Pyro and A=Brat are trying to hide behind him*  
  
*Finally...*  
  
Kari: *stops pressing buttons, as she obviously overheated the battery* Hmmmmmm, *faces it towards herself, looking into the eye of the nightstick*  
  
A=Brat: Finally! *tackles Kari and sits on her stomach*  
  
Llly: GET OFF ME LILA! YOU'LL RUIN MY HAIR!  
  
Lila: *over-excitedly pulls on Lily's hair*  
  
Kally: GUYS! QUIT FIGHTING! *drags Lila and Lily apart and pushes them into a corner* I'M PUTTING YOU TWO IN TIMEOUT! NOW THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU JUST DID!  
  
Lila: Okay "Mom" *pouts*  
  
Rufus: *STILL crying* Casey...  
  
Pyro: *cheers* CASEY'S DEAD! CASEY'S DEAD!  
  
Sephiroth: Hey look! *points at Casey*  
  
*All look and wait in anticipation*  
  
*Finally...*  
  
Kari: What are we looking for?  
  
Casey: *groans*  
  
Rufus: *shrieks like a girl* She's alive! *hides behind Aeris* Save me!  
  
Yuffie: Casey! You're alive!  
  
Pyro: *suddenly depressed* I was told she was dead!  
  
The PRO: *shrugs* Well, get beat up that badly and then not move, then people assume you're dead.  
  
Casey: *groans and opens her eyes* I'm not dead yet.  
  
A=Brat: *evil laugh* Remember, the key word is 'yet'  
  
Kari: *screams* GET OFF ME A=BRAT!  
  
A=Brat: *crosses her arms* I don't want to.  
  
Reno: *scoops up his nightstick* My baby!  
  
Kally: *screams* THAT'S ENOUGH!  
  
*Everyone stops what they're doing, and looks at her curiously*  
  
Kally: I'M SICK OF ALL YOUR FIGHTING!  
  
Elana: What a grouch! *ducks flying object*  
  
Kally: Hmmph. *storms out of the room*  
  
Lily: What's with her?  
  
Lila: I tihnk she's jealous she doesn't have an enemy. This is for beating me. *tackles Lily*  
  
Tifa: *looks at the fighting sadly* I think they're all insane.  
  
Cloud: Think we should interfere?  
  
Sephiroth: Everytime they're in a fight someone asks that.  
  
Vincent: And everytime no one's eager to help.  
  
*The charactors all get the same idea, and look at each other with grins on their face*  
  
Reno: Do you,  
  
Yuffie: Think we should get involved?  
  
Sephiroth: But of course! *he and Reno tear Lily and Lila apart*  
  
Rufus: *grabs Casey while Yuffie grabs Pyro*  
  
Cloud: *grabs Kari and Rude picks up A=Brat*  
  
Barret: *grabs the PRO*  
  
The IFW: WHAT  
  
The BT's: ARE  
  
The PRO: YOU  
  
The BT's: GUYS  
  
IFW: DOING????????  
  
Sephiroth: *calmly* We're just taking you guys prisoner*  
  
Reno: Now you can't drag us into your battles, not to mention you can't have battles!  
  
Casey: You can't be serious!  
  
Barret: Wanna try us?  
  
Casey: *quickly* No.  
  
Lila: But Lily's evil! I MUST destroy her! I MUST!  
  
Lily: *sticks her tongue out*  
  
Pyro: And what, may I ask, are you plannning to do with us?  
  
Cloud: We haven't decided that yet.  
  
Kari: Hey, Kally wasn't captured!  
  
The IFW's: KALLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!  
  
*no answer*  
  
Lila: Kally?  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I have no idea how I came out with that ending, it just happened! Hehehehehehe  
  
Sorry this didn't come out as soon as I wrote it, but I wrote two new stories that I've just posted, "Dear Diary" and "FF7: Elementary Style" so I just left this file sitting all alone, ignored! I actually finished it yesterday!  
  
Anyways, I'll bring up the subjects of NEOPETS again! There's no downloading, it's FREE, I repeat, FREE, and it's just a virtual pet on the net! Sign up for one today!  
  
http://www.neopets.com/refer.phtml?username=caseycrystal  
  
Uhh, email addy is caseycrystal@hotmail.com and site addy is http://ff7paradise.somewhere.net  
  
  
Thank you for reading my odd little story, and after chapter 10 the only places where you'll find these stories are my site, Casey's Final Fantasy VII Paradise. I may add each chapter at any odd time. It all depends what mood I'm in. *grin*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~Casey~*~ 


	10. chapter 10

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*CASEY'S LITTLE WORLD, chapter 10*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hehehe......felt like I was avoiding writing this chapter, but with good reason! *big breath* I'm no longer going to post these chapters on FF.net, sadly. I may sometimes add each new chapter slowly. I've been busy with other stories! I've just started on FF7: Elementary Style, and it seems to be going well. So that's my new project along with another big story but that one's a secret! *big smirk*  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* All charactors either belong to themselves or to the almighty Squaresoft. These following charactors are lucky enough to own their own souls....  
Casey  
Kari  
Lila  
Kally  
Pyro (EVIL)  
Lily  
A=Brat  
The PRO  
Lucky  
Tar  
  
(Note, I own Lucky and Tar, the EVIL creature!) Umm, if anyone cares, I've got info onn these people at my site. The addy's at the bottom of the page.  
  
So, enjoy! This chapter won't make much sense unless you read the last chapter. Wait, these stories NEVER make sense. hehe....  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
Lila: *SCREAMS* KALLY! COME BACK HERE!  
  
Rufus: Uhh, Lila, you've been screaming that for about three days straight. She's obviously gone now. Get over it.  
  
Lila: GET OVER IT!?!?!?!?! I'M BEING HELD PRISONER AGAINST MY OWN WILL AND NEXT TO *shudder* LILY!  
  
Yuffie: *covers her ears* Someone, sedate her and quick!  
  
Kari: No, that's what we do to Casey.  
  
Casey: *eyes widen as she curls up in the corner*  
  
Reno: *tilts head* Hey, anyone else hear that?  
  
Barret: What's that?  
  
Reno: *chuckles* That's peace! That's what we'll have as long as they're locked up.  
  
The PRO: *starts mumbling* If I had my Zapdos you'll never have peace again...  
  
Casey: The first and only time I'll ever agree with HIM. Lemme out of this cell! I can't believe that I had this built here in my castle in the first place!!!!!  
  
Pyro: *glares at the FF7 charactors* I will have all of you burning at the stake!  
  
Kari: And I'll help! Except for my three favorites of course,  
  
Tifa, Sephiroth, Reno: *whew*  
  
Kari: Who will spend all of enternity locked up in my own world!  
  
Tifa, Sephiroth, Reno: *sweatdrop*  
  
A=Brat: *whispers to Lily* You don't seem the least bit distressed.  
  
Lily: *whispers back and pulls out a file* I don't have a reason to! I always carry a file around.  
  
A=Brat: *evil laugh* Perfect!  
  
Kari: *gives A=Brat a suspicous look* What's so perfect, Bratty?  
  
A=Brat: *makes a face* None of your business!  
  
Lila: *goes up to the bars and smiles peacefully at Reno* Reno darling, I can make you a deal! If you let us out, I'll give you everything you want in my next fic...*fingers are crossed, BTW*  
  
Reno: *sweats* But Lila, if I let you go..  
  
Lila: *tries to reach through the bar, just barely snatching Reno's tie, and pulling it through the bars until he can't go any farther* Listen, you WILL free us, understand?  
  
Reno: *trying not to choke* Guys..........a little help here....?  
  
Elana: *calmy takes sizzors and cuts Reno's tie*  
  
Sephiroth: *looks at the murderous looks on the IFW's face* Anyone else terrified of those three?  
  
***Meanwhile***  
  
Kally's steaming.  
  
Kally: I'm steaming.  
  
She's upset over all the fighting.  
  
Kally: I'm upset over all the fighing,  
  
And the way she blew up at everyone and screamed at them unfairly, when she shoulda hung around to stop the fight, instead of walking out of them.  
  
Kally: And the way I ble-Wait! I'll do my own thinking!  
  
Sorry.  
  
Kally: You better be!  
  
But you DID walk out of them. You haven't seen any of them in a few days. For all you know, they could be dead.....  
  
Kally: KEWL! I mean, *picks up her coat* I better go check up on them....  
  
That's better.  
  
Kally: Shut UP!  
  
***Sorry! Anyways.....***  
  
Lucky: *pouts* That wasn't supposed to happen! What happened to my glorious battle? And Casey wasn't killed! Totally unfair!  
  
Tar: So? At least she's not free to do her own things.  
  
Zack: Guys? Shouldn't we stop the whining and just do something to make the story more intresting? It's getting quite boring being stuck in Casey's fics with nothing intresting happening!  
  
Casey: Hey thanks! NOT!  
  
Lucky: Shut up! You're not even in this scene!  
  
Zack: Yeah, *throws Casey out* And she's not even supposed to know about us!  
  
Tar: *sighs* While you two fight, I'm going to alter the scales, just a teenie weenie bit.  
  
Lucky: *suddenly interested* Wha'cha gonna do?  
  
Tar: *typing on his magic-computer(???)* Just going to give Casey an epiphany.  
  
*On the screen, Casey's got a black look on her face*  
  
Lucky: *rolls eyes* Wow. That worked.  
  
Tar: What? Can you blame me for forgetting she's got the mental power of a sixth grader?  
  
Zack and Lucky: Yup.  
  
Tar: Whatever. *types a simpler message, and Casey's eyes light up*  
  
*Back in the dungeon in Casey's Little World...*  
  
Casey: *giggles*  
  
Pyro: *gives Casey a strange look, then whispers to Lily and A=Brat* She's definately over the edge.  
  
Lily and A=Brat* Look up from where Lily was subtly filing through the bars*  
  
Casey: *giggles even louder*  
  
Lila: Casey? Are you feeling alright?  
  
Kari: Have you had any sugar?  
  
Casey: *shakes head* No......... *whispers* Watch this. *subtly snaps fingers*  
  
Reno: *starts dancing*  
  
Kari: *looks confused, but looks at Casey and whispers* I get it! Since it's your world, you're in charge of everything!  
  
Lila: *cheering* YEA RENO! DANCE!  
  
Reno: Someone heeeeeeeelp meeeeeeeeee!  
  
Pyro: *looks up*  
  
Rufus: Why do I have a feeling of complete horror....I never get that unless Casey's up to something, and-*thinks, then slowly gets up* I'll be leaving the room for an estimated thirty minutes, peasants. Hold my calls. *leaves*  
  
Elana: Yeah, like anyone would call-  
  
*Phone rings*  
  
Sephiroth: Jenova's back! *pulls the phone cord out and throws the phone out the window*  
  
Casey: Hey! You owe me a window!  
  
Sephiroth: Do not!  
  
Pyro: That sounds oddly familiar....  
  
A=Brat: *beginning to feel trapped* I need out of here, people! If the aliens learn that I'm trapped, *shudder* They'll get me!  
  
Reno: *still dancing* SOMEONE HELP MEEEEEEEE! *looks to the other charactors for help, while Yuffie's taking pictures for later black-mail*  
  
Lila: YUFFIE DARLING! CAN I HAVE COPIES???????? *screams as she looks to her left and Lily's standing right there* WHAT ARE YOU DOING?  
  
Lily: *laughs and heads back to her corner*  
  
The PRO: Hey how come I'm not getting any lines in here???????  
  
Casey: 'Cause I just remembered that you're in the story.  
  
The PRO: Oh, ok. Wait, why don't you get the plot moving instead of having everyone just blabber away?  
  
Casey: *shrugs, then looks at Reno and gets another idea*  
  
Pyro: *starts hitting himself on the head with the nice metal bars of the cell*  
  
The PRO: Oooh, self-inflicted pain! Good idea! *starts zapping himself with electricity*  
  
Kally: *FINALLY walks in the room casually* Oh. You're all alive. *frowns slightly*  
  
Kari: You thought we were all dead?  
  
Kally: *shrugs* It's been a few days. Well, I ran into Rufus upstairs when I came in, so I knew everyone was alive if the wimp rich kid was still here.  
  
Casey: HEY! *tries to grab Kally through the bars*  
  
Kally: I'm kidding! By the way, he's redecorating.  
  
Everyone else: WHAT?  
  
Yuffie: Goody! *leaves the room with her camera*  
  
Reno: *STILL dancing (hehe)* Helloooooooo, anyone remember me?  
  
Casey: *subltly snaps fingers and Reno stops dancing and falls to the floor*  
  
Kari and Lila: My baby! *look at each other*  
  
Cloud: I don't like those looks.  
  
Lila: You know, we've got to stop fighting over Reno.  
  
Reno: *looks up* Wait, does that mean I won't have two girls fighting to the death for me?  
  
Tifa: *kneels next to Reno and speaks to him as if he were a little kid* Think of it this way. Do you want either of those two?  
  
Kari: I agree. We're beginning to sound like a fic where Tifa and Aeris fight over Cloud.  
  
Sephiroth: *holds up his sword* I'll chop him in half so that the girls can stop fighting!  
  
Casey, Kari, Tifa, Aeris, Kally: NO!  
  
Lila: YES!  
  
Pyro: Umm, if anyone still remembers, we're still trapped. And I for one would like to get out.  
  
Lila: *tries to reach Reno through the bars* Yeah, I can't stand not being to get my arms around Reno! I DEMAND MY FREEDOM OR I WILL SERVERELY HURT YOU ALL IF I DON'T GET OUT OF HERE. *big breath* But I will consider letting you have peace if you free me now........  
  
Kari: Kally! How could you just stand back while your fellow IFW's are trapped against their own will?  
  
Kally: *shrugs* I like to look at the situation differently. I've got access to all the FF7 charactors, and you don't! *grins*  
  
Casey, Kari, Lila: *begin to cry*  
  
Casey: Know what? I'm sick of being trapped! I was going to try to break out somehow and keep Pyro trapped, but screw it. I miss Rufus! *pulls out her Break-Out-Of-The-Cell-To-Get-A-Hold-Of-Rufus materia and uses it* I'm free! *runs upstairs, and they hear a loud scream*  
  
RedXIII: That was either from Rufus, seeing that Casey's free, or that she's seen the new decorations!  
  
Sephiroth: Uhhhh, that's not the problem! *points to Lila and Kari, who are both out of the cage and both hugging Reno tightly*  
  
Pyro: *sighs* This is such a stupid chapter. I have no idea why I allow Casey to put me in her fics.  
  
A=Brat: Probably because it's the only way you'd get attention?  
  
Lily: *cackles evilly* I've got a plan you guys! *coughs to get everyone's attention*  
  
Lila: *looks up* NOW what do you want!  
  
Lily: Ahem...Prepare for danger  
  
Pyro: When our plots get stranger  
  
Lily: To protect the world from freaks like you  
  
Pyro: To unite our group with evil so true  
  
Lily: Lily  
  
Pyro: Pyro  
  
Lily: The BORED TROUBLEMAKERS, who own Reno, the acquirer of light  
  
Pyro: Bow down to us, or we'll force you to fight *hits A=Brat on the arm*  
  
A=Brat: Owwww, that's right. *holds her arm*  
  
The PRO: AWESOME MOTTO! I ought to get one!  
  
Lila: *clings on to Reno* No, you can't take him away from me again! *looks at Reno, who's wearing that spandex-thing again*  
  
Kari: Reno? SPANDEX? *eyes light up*  
  
A=Brat: Oh shut up Kari.  
  
Kari: THAT'S MRS. PRESIDENT TO YOU!  
  
Aeris: *calmly clears throat* Uhhh, guys?  
  
A=Brat, Pyro, Lily: *look to see 13 FF7 charactors, Kari, Kally, Lila glaring at them, and realise how majorly out-numbered they are*  
  
Sephiroth: *grins as he may finally get to do his magic trick*  
  
Pyro: *sweatdrop*  
  
Cid: I ****ing suggest that you ****ing little ****ing twerps leave.  
  
Kari: *slaps Cid* Quit it with the language!  
  
Cid: *holds cheek and glares at Kari*  
  
The BT's and The PRO: *silently slip out of the room, watchful of Sephy's shiny sword, then bolt once they're out of the room, Sephiroth happily on their trail*  
  
Yuffie: Well, that was fun.  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END (finally)  
------------------------------------------------------------  
Will Sephiroth catch the BT's and the stranger known as The PRO? Will Anyone ever learn of the SGCOIWCLs???? Will Lila and Kari come up with a settlement? Will I ever shut up? (hehe nope) I apologise for the crappy way this chapter turned out. I wanted to get it out today.  
  
Umm, this is the last chapter I'm posting these stories at Fanfiction.net, but I'll be keeping on posting them at my Final Fantasy VII Paradise (http://ff7paradise.somewhere.net). Wait, I may slowly post each chapter.  
  
Anyone else notice what date I posted this on? Friday the 13th. The day when I can be totally whiny and people can't complain, much. Umm, I'd like to thank everyone's who's ever enjoyed my odd sense of humor, and have been supporting me. *grins* If it weren't for you, I probably would've stopped after the first chapter and taken it down. But that didn't happen so yay!  
  
***If anyone is curious about Reno being the light acquirer, check out Lila's story "At The Torture Rack Shopping Mall" I hope I got the title right. Anyway, check it out!***  
  
Email: caseycrystal@hotmail.com  
  
Thank you, and God bless,  
  
  
  
~*~Casey~*~ 


End file.
